Amenable
by Fullmetal Ai
Summary: The Sequel to Someone Like Me! Rosette and Chrno are entering the final stretch to their wedding date, but Rosette seems to be hiding something. Not only that, but Joshua and Azmaria are dealing with troubles of their own. [JxA CxR][HIATUS!]
1. Gift

**A/N:** Hellooooooooo Hehehe .. I told you I was going to do a sequel to **_Someone Like Me_** ... You guys gave me such good reviews last time, I just have to write some more. n.n Plus, my other story was just so fun to write, I have no doubts that this one will be the same. n.n And sooooo .. I present to you, the next installment in my Chrno Crusade fanfictions .. Here it is, folks!

**Disclaimer:** Oh God, Another one? x.x Alrighty, then. I will never own Chrno Crusade, even though we all want to. :D Does that tell you anything? Yeah, I don't own it.

**oo**

_**Amenable**_

_**By: Rika**_

_**Chapter One: Gift**_

**oo**

"Az, is this really nessecary?" Joshua Christopher complained as he walked through the streets of New York City, his girlfriend, Azmaria Hendric, by his side. At the moment, Azmaria was window shopping, searching high and low for the perfect wedding gift for a very special couple. Joshua should have been helping her, but he had been complaining almost the whole way. Azmaria wasn't sick of it, no, but it was getting a bit annoying. Didn't Joshua realize that this wasn't just _anybody's_ wedding?

Oh no. It was not just _anybody's_ wedding. In fact, that was way too far from the truth. This was only the wedding of the infamous Rosette Christopher, and her soon-to-be husband, The Sinner Chrno. Azmaria could put up with Joshua's complaints. But what she couldn't put up with was the fact that it was his older sister's wedding, and he wasn't even thinking about getting something nice for her and Chrno. Of course, Joshua knew this already, there was no need to ask. It was obviously pointed out, when Azmaria stated the obvious.

"Do you really need to ask, Joshua? Of course it's nessecary. This is _Rosette and Chrno_, after all .." Azmaria said softly, while peering into the window of the store they were standing outside of. Joshua smiled for a moment, then joined Azmaria at looking into the windows.

"I knew that."

"Then why did you ask?" Azmaria asked with an edgy tone, looking up at her boyfriend with a smirk.

"Because I like to hear your voice. What other reason is there?" Joshua offered Azmaria a smirk in return, and winced fakely when Azmaria gave him a slap on the arm. He knew it was just playful, though. Azmaria would'nt really slap him, unless it was something he really screwed up on, which he tried his best not to do. He really was in love with Azmaria. He had known that for a while, but it only intensified as the time passed when they became a couple. He loved every aspect of her; In his eyes, there was nothing wrong with the beauty that he called the love of his life. When he referred to her as the love of his life, he meant it. He just hoped she felt the same way. For some reason, though, lately he had been thinking that he didn't deserve a beautiful, caring, wonderful girl like Azmaria. He had never been in a relationship like this before, and had never had any of these thoughts, but now it was striking him like a blow to the head, and he couldn't help but wonder if she really wanted him, when she could have so much better.

"Joshua .. Joshua .. Hey, Joshua?" Azmaria's soft voice broke Joshua from his thoughts just then, and he turned his attention to her with a forced smile. Azmaria knew something was bothering him. She had noticed he was deep in thought more often than usual when he was around her. She could feel that something was bothering him, just from the tension in the room when it was silent. Usually, the silent moments were the best for them; they would lay on his bed in silence, their arms wrapped around each other, only the sound of the other's breathing filling the room ... or some other times, they would be out by the lake in the forest that they had discovered a few months back, or out on the hill .. anywhere that they were together, there was always a sence of peace around them. They enjoyed the calmness of the moments they shared. But lately, Joshua had seemed tense. The peace of their moments together didn't seem so peaceful anymore. There was no doubt that Azmaria was worried. She always worried about Joshua when he became this way. But lately, it had become more than worry; It had become fear. Azmaria was afraid that Joshua didn't love her anymore, and that she was only a burden upon him.

"Az .. " Azmaria heard the voice of Joshua enter her mind, jerking her back to reality. She looked up, into Joshua's eyes, and knew that he was smiling. She thought that she saw something more in his eyes, though. She couldn't place what it was, but there was definately something more there. There was definately a smile, though, and it calmed her down enough so that she was smiling, too. She wasn't prepared for what was to happen next, however. She froze in suprise as she felt Joshua's arms wrap around her, and pull her in for an embrace. She stayed frozen for a second before wrapping her own arms around him and relaxing.

"I Love you, Azmaria .." He said it. He said it all the time. But did he really mean it .. ?

"I Love you too, Joshua .." Azmaria knew that she did.

**oo**

The cafeteria seemed to shake with the force of a hurricane as Rosette Christopher ran into the room. Spotting her groom-to-be over at one table eating breakfast as silently as possible, Hurricane Rosette stormed her way over and sat down next to him with a suspicious grin on her face. Chrno looked torwards her and gulped.

"Rosette .. w-what's with that look .. you w-want something, d-don't you ..?" Chrno stammered, trying to avoid whatever was coming to him. Rosette nodded innocently .. _That was a bit too innocent,_ Chrno thought, a horrible feeling taking over his senses.

"Chrno, dear .. where is Azmaria? I need her opinion on something ..." Rosette asked, awaiting her answer. Chrno gulped once more. He had no idea where Azmaria was .. he supposed she was probably somewhere with Joshua, and Rosette probably knew that.

"Uhh .. Rosette .." Chrno started.

"She went off into town with Joshua!" The perky voice of Sister Mary intruded. Chrno looked to Mary and mouthed a quick 'thank you,' to which Mary nodded in reply. This answer, however, did not make Rosette happy.

"WHAAAAT? She's in TOWN? I've got to talk to her about something really important, concerning the wedding!" Rosette groaned, leaning back into Chrno, who caught her. Chrno saw the look on her face and immediately went into panic mode.

"Rosette, what's wrong? Are you all right! Come on, please be all right, Rosette!"

"Just kill me now, why don'tcha .. ?" Rosette groaned. Chrno froze. Mary noticed and laughed.

"Chrno, I thought you knew Rosette well enough by now to know when she's joking!" Chrno unfroze.

"She's joking? That's good to know .. Rosette should know that I take things like that seriously, sinc-"

"Yeah, Yeah, since the contract, I know, Chrno, I know .." Rosette sat up with a grin, kissing Chrno quickly before sitting up again, then eventually standing up.

"Well, if Azmaria shows up, please tell her that I want to talk to her about something important, and that it concerns-"

"What's so important about the wedding now, Rosette?" A soft voice said from behind Rosette. Rosette whipped around to see that Azmaria had arrived, and Joshua beside her. Rosette grinned once again, and grabbed Azmaria by the hand, leading her away from the cafeteria, as well as all of it's occupants.

"Ahh .. Rosette!" A surprised Azmaria gasped out, and Rosette stopped in her tracks, turning around to face her friend.

"Azmaria .. I can't let you tell anyone about what you are going to find out. Not a single soul .. not even my brother. You are the only one to know, got it?" Rosette said in a dead serious tone, and that let Azmaria know that Rosette meant what she was saying. Azmaria nodded, a serious look in her eyes.

"All right then, Rosette. I won't tell anyone."

"Good. I know I can count on you, Azzy." Rosette turned and started walking torwards her room again. "We'll talk in my room. Joshua knows it's off limits, as well as most everyone else. Chrno knows that I seriously need to talk to you. He dosen't know why, but as far as he knows, it concerns the wedding."

"You mean, it dosen't have anything to do with the wedding this time ..?" Azmaria asked, shocked. Rosette stopped for a moment, then continued onwards.

"Like I said. We'll talk in my room."

_**To Be Continued .. **_

**A/N:** All Righty, People! That was the first chapter! Is it interesting enough for you? Well, unlike the first story, which was just pure fluff, I have some things planned for this one, hehehehe .. This is actually a first for me, writing things other than fluff, among other things .. Soooo .. Review, tell me what you think of it so far! And if I hear any complaints about me being mean for leaving a cliffie, then i'll just laugh evily and tell you to wait until the next chapter. Hehehehehe ... this is gonna be fun. At least .. I hope so.

Oh yes. You might be wondering what the title of the story, **_Amenable_**, means. Amenable is basically a synonym for the word 'Willing,' which is what I thought of when I was thinking of some things for this story. The title is subject to change, but for now, it will remain as this.

Okay, are you ready? Submit a Review and let me know if you can handle the pressure. This is going to be fun .. very fun.

Oh, in case you were wondering .. the title of Chapter One, Gift .. it has more meaning than you might think. n.n Have fun!


	2. Expectations

**A/N:** I will not stop writing .. I will not stop writing .. I will not stop writing .. okay then. To all of you who are expecting this chapter, I hope to have it to you before the day is done! And before my brother's best friend comes in wanting me to try RPG maker. That's gonna be fuuuuuun ... -starry eyes- n.n

Alrighty then! To answer some things in my 5 reviews that I got! n.n

**Maiden of the Moon:** MAIDEN. I LOVE YOU. You're the first reviewer! Thank you! Funny thing, actually. xD I had just put the first chapter up, and you reviewed like .. not even two minutes afterwards. xD I thought it was funny. As for your hope of Rosette being pregnant .. -evil laugh- You'll find out. xD Thank you for reading and reviewing! n.n

**Julian-chan:** Hey! I remember you! You seriously need to get an account at I mean, you reviewed **_Someone Like Me_**, and now you're onto this one .. moo. Anyway, i'm really glad that you like the story so much so far. n.n Thank you for reviewing, even without an account on n.n Anyway. For your question .. Like I explained last chapter, the title, **_Amenable_**, is a synonym for 'Willing.' There are a lot of things that will be revealed later on in the story that I believe will make the title make more sense, so keep reading, 'kei? n.n Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**BlueFox of the Moon:** -laughs- All right, All right! You're getting your second chapter now. :D And you used my name! YAY! I've been trying to make a pen name that I could keep for good, any suggestions? I can't put most of my usual nicknames, because most of them are already taken. Sad, yes. Think you can help me? I don't want people to be all confused and stuff because of me constantly changing my penname. x.x Ahh well. Oh yes! Tell Joshua and Chrno I said hello, all right? n.n Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Dark Magician Girl Aeris:** You're getting an update now! Yay! You'll find out what Rosette's going to say .. -evil laughter- Later in the chapter. -winks- Hehehe .. this is going to be FUN. With all that i've got planned, really, I was wondering if I should put it as Romance-Drama rather than Romance-Humor. But there is this one part that I thought of a while ago, a few days after I finished **_Someone Like Me_**, actually, that is just so cute, I have to put it in here. So, unless it takes a drastic turn, i'm going to keep it as Romance-Humor. n.n What was I typing again? o.o? Ahh well. Thanks for reading and reviewing! n.n

**Centauri Cruxis Angel:** Yes, I did leave it at a cliffie. Hehehe! But now you're gonna find out .. the truth .. or maybe not. n.n I _am_ the devious authoress, you know. But anyhow .. yeah, you will find out what Rosette is hiding in this chapter, I promise. n.n

Okie dokie! Before I get onto the story, I would like to tell ya'll to not be expecting the next chapter for at least a week. Sorry about that, but we're going out of town this weekend to celebrate my little brother's birthday. n.n Early. x.x His birthday isn't for about two months, but we're celebrating it now, because he is always complaining that he never gets to go anywhere awesome for his birthday, due to it being in the school year. I complain about the opposite. Go figure. Anyway, here's Chapter Two of **_Amenable!_**

**

* * *

**

_**Amenable**_

_**By: Rika**_

_**Chapter Two: Expectations**_

**

* * *

**

When Azmaria entered the room of Rosette Christopher, she was greeted to an open window, which was letting the air inside the room circulate and freshen the room, therefore making it a bit brighter. While this was not all too unusual for Rosette, she also saw a pile of books stacked on top of each other over on the table. Now _this_ was unusual. While Rosette did, in fact, know how to read quite well, she never gave off the impression that she liked it. Azmaria walked over to the table of books and picked up a few of them, gazing at the titles; nothing out of the ordinary, just things about how to plan a wedding on a small budget, since she knew that Rosette didn't really have anyone to pay for the wedding, and she tended to spend more money then she had. Azmaria didn't think that the budget would be much of a problem, though .. besides, Rosette said that this didn't concern the wedding. Azmaria was now officially confused.

"What I want to talk to you about is something that you won't find in any of those books there," Rosette's voice said, followed by the quiet clicking sound that the door made as it was closed. Azmaria turned around and watched as Rosette walked over to her dresser and took a thin sheet of paper out from under another book. Rosette than walked over to her bed and sat down, hiding what was on the piece of paper as she raised a hand and made a gesture that told Azmaria to come over and sit down. Azmaria did as she was told without any hesitation.

"Azmaria, i've been sick lately," Rosette stated. Azmaria's eyes widened slightly.

"What .. exactly do you mean ..?" Azmaria asked shakily, fearing for her friend's life.

"Azzy, calm down. It's nothing deadly, i'm sure!" Rosette said with a laugh. "It's just .. for almost a week now, i've been throwing up every morning." Azmaria calmed down just a bit, but still continued to have a look of concern written on her face.

"Does Chrno know about you being sick, Rosette?" Azmaria asked curiously. Rosette shook her head.

"No. I haven't told him. I think he might have a suspicion, though." Azmaria thought about it for a moment, then smiled.

"Well, your appetite has stayed the same, so you can't be too terribly sick .. It'll clear up in a while, just give it time .." Rosette laughed.

"Yeah, you'd think that with me throwing up all the time, I wouldn't want to even _look_ at food!" Azmaria laughed as well, then Rosette got serious again.

"Azzy, do you see a pattern here .. ?" Rosette asked quietly. Azmaria looked at Rosette, then blinked, thinking it over before it all set in.

"You mean ..?" Azmaria said in a small voice. Rosette nodded, then revealed what was on the paper.

"I went to the doctor to have it checked out yesterday. Turns out i'm pregnant." She gave the paper to Azmaria so she could examine it, and watched as Azmaria's concerned expression became a smile. Next thing Rosette knew, Azmaria was hugging her, laughing happily.

"You're going to have a baby! That's wonderful!" Azmaria squealed in delight, but then remembered what had just she said and hurriedly let go of the expectant mother. Rosette smiled, but she looked very nervous for some reason. Azmaria noticed this and immediately became concerned once more.

"You don't know how to tell Chrno, do you ..?" Rosette shook her head.

"Well .. he's going to have to know sometime .. He's bound to notice that you're not yourself .."

"I know, I know .. " Rosette sighed, then layed back down onto her bed. "I just .. I don't want him to worry about me too much until after we're married. Knowing Chrno, he's going to make me stay in bed and he'll want to do everything for me, and .. well, you know me well enough Azzy, you know that i'm not the type to just sit around doing nothing at all .." Azmaria nodded at this statement.

"Well .. maybe .. it's possible that we could hide it until after the wedding? I mean, the wedding is in a month, you shouldn't be showing too much by then, don't you think?" Azmaria suggested.

Rosette nodded and sat up. "I was hoping you would say that. Thanks, Azzy!" Rosette said, then stood up, laughing and extending a hand to help Azmaria off of the bed, which Azmaria took. They then walked torwards the door, then out the door, heading back torwards the cafeteria.

**

* * *

**

"I wonder what those two could possibly be talking about, Chrno," Joshua said from his place beside Chrno at a table in the cafeteria. "It must be something about Rosette's dress, if she dosen't want you to know." Chrno nodded in agreement.

"Whatever it is, Rosette will end up telling me sometime. She always ends up telling me everything .. she's a bad liar," Chrno said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, she's worse than me!" Joshua said, laughing, which caused Chrno to laugh as well.

**

* * *

**

"A-CHOO!" Rosette sneezed. "Oh, YUCK!" She complained as she took the handkerchief that Azmaria handed to her.

"Bless you, Rosette," Azmaria said with a giggle. "You're not catching a cold, are you?"

"I don't know .. possibly?" Rosette said, finishing the wiping of her nose. Azmaria shrugged and they continued on their way.

**

* * *

**

"Jeez .. I know that girls talk a lot, but they're breaking records!" Joshua groaned and rested his head on the table before him.

"They've talked longer," Chrno said, bringing another spoonful of cold oatmeal to his mouth.

"Yeah, but whatever it is can't be too important .. " Joshua said, keeping his head on the table.

"Anxious to see Azmaria again, Joshua?" Chrno teased.

"Why else do you think I want them to come back already?" Joshua asked in an almost monotonous tone.

"I have no clue."

"Well, you want to see Rosette again, so you know how i'm feeling."

"Yes."

"You _always_ want to see Rosette." Joshua said slyly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Chrno took a sip of water.

"... Damn you. I can't do that to you anymore." Joshua said, aggrivated. Chrno laughed.

"I guess not."

"Weeeeee're heeeeeeere!" A cheerful voice announced the arrival of the two girls known as Rosette Christopher and Azmaria Hendric. Rosette rushed over to Chrno and placed an arm around his neck, while she whizzed in and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"So, did ya miss me?" Rosette said happily. Chrno smiled and kissed her quickly.

"As usual. But Joshua was complaining this time, too!" He said with a laugh. Joshua picked his head up from the the table and gave a slight glare to Chrno.

"Hey!" Joshua growled, but he calmed down as Azmaria sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Joshua turned around and took Azmaria into his arms.

"I missed you more than Chrno missed Rosette. But that's our little secret," Joshua said flirtatiously with a wink, before kissing Azmaria on the cheek and smiling. Azmaria giggled and moved upward, capturing Joshua's lips with her own and beginning their own sweet kiss.

"Awww .. look at the happy couple .." Rosette said jokingly, watching the two with a sigh, before Chrno took Rosette into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. When Rosette and Chrno broke away from each other, Rosette smirked up at him, suspecting something.

"I see there's a little bit of competition here between you and my brother .." Chrno chuckled.

"No competition here. Just love."

"Yeah, Rosette. What made you think that there was some sort of competition?" Joshua asked, his arms still wrapped around Azmaria's waist. Rosette shook her head.

"Nothing, Nothing at all." Rosette smiled and winked at Azmaria, who giggled and winked back. The two confused males just stared for a moment before smiling again. Chrno then let go of Rosette and stood up, holding out a hand to help his 'fair lady' up. Rosette gladly took her devil's hand and she stood up, He leading her out of the cafeteria.

Azmaria looked to Joshua and smiled. "Did you put their wedding gift away?" Joshua shook his head.

"Nah, I figured I would stay with Chrno after you and Rosette left to talk about whatever. What were you two talking about, anyway?" Azmaria then became nervous but tried not to show it. Quickly deciding on an aspect of the wedding that the two of them only would talk about, she answered Joshua with a smile.

"Oh, just Rosette's dress."

She felt bad afterwards. She felt bad, because she had lied to Joshua. She did it with the best interests of her best friend, but she still felt bad.

That was the first time that she had ever lied to him. She hoped that it would be the last.

_**To Be Continued ..**_

* * *

**A/N:** Aaaaaand there is Chapter two! n.n Yaaay! I got it finished! And now I just need to upload it .. hmm .. OH. Yes.

Maiden, there was something I left out in your thingy up there .. I was laughing so hard when I read your review. xD I sent what you said to a friend of mine who is also following along with the story (though she's not reviewing. -glare- You really need to review, Kurasuku.), and I was like .. "The funny thing is .. she's absolutely correct." Kudos to you for guessing what it was! xD I loved that. It was just great.

Anywaaay .. Yeah. Read, Review, Tell me how you like it, And remember, don't expect the next chapter for at least a week! Due to vacation! I'm sorry to all of you who are just now reading this, and pulling your hair out, wondering what's going to happen next. But this is mandatory, mom's making me go. x.x And I can't take my laptoppy. Poop. One whole day of the laptop is not enough before I have to go out of town. Ahh well. You know the drill. Read, Review, and make me a very happy Rika:D


	3. Hope

**Author's Mindless Rants:** Okay, Everyone! n.n I'm back(I've been back since Sunday)! As promised, here is chapter three. :D I got .. a lot of reviews, since last time! O.O! Weeeeelll .. I got a few questions, so i'll answer those .. and i'll say a huge thank-you to all who reviewed! Yay! Okay. First off, a HUGE GIANT HUMUNGOUS THANK-YOU to the following reviewers! n.n

**Julian-chan  
****Another Tomorrow  
****Kohryu  
****Maiden of the Moon  
****BlueFox of the Moon  
****InuObsessed o.o  
****randompersn  
****GundamWingFanatic90**

See? I told you I had a lot of reviews. xD THANK YOU ALL! n.n

Okay .. now onto questions before I start chapter three .. hehehe.

**Julian-chan**, I'm not sure when Rosette lost 'it.' It was obviously before they got married, though. You asked the same question in a review for **_Someone Like Me_**, it makes me wonder, why are you so interested? Haha. You asked me a question. Now I ask you one. Nyah! **Another Tomorrow,** You could probably make a cosplay outfit in a week. n.n I started making a shirt today, and i'm almost done with it. xD It needs to be sewn .. but then again .. it was one of those two-hour simplicity thingies. xD That's right, ya'll! I'm FINALLY learning to sew! Whoohoo! **BlueFox of the Moon**, If your e-mail is on your profile, I am SO e-mailing you to talk about this. xD

Oh yes .. I looked over chapter two again, and realized ..

ARRRRGHH! I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER! x.x So sorry, Moriyama-sama! SO SORRY!

But anywaaaay .. **Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade. The very talented, uber-awesome Daisuke Moriyama does, though! Good luck convincing him to sell it to you - I know i'm not gonna try! n.n;

Okie dokie now .. Here ends that Author's Mindless Rants, and here starts the chapter! Hope you like! n.n

**

* * *

**

_**Amenable  
**__**By: Rika  
**__**Chapter Three: Hope**_

**

* * *

**

It was the day after; one day closer to the wedding of the century, another day of a secretly pregnant Rosette, and, for Joshua, who knew nothing of his sister's secret, one day closer to another special event: Azmaria's seventeenth birthday. Joshua didn't think that Azmaria remembered at the moment, with her being very preoccupied with helping Rosette and Chrno, as well as the daily chores of the order and other things that she tended to designate as 'more important.' Joshua really couldn't understand why she didn't even think about her birthday; He knew that she always seemed to be extremely busy, but he didn't think he could even forget his own birthday, not to mention Azmaria's.

Joshua had a problem, though. Azmaria's birthday was in two days, and he hadn't found her a birthday present that he thought would be perfect. He didn't mind spending any amount of money that he had on her, as long as it was the perfect present for the one he loved. And so, he consulted Chrno.

"Hey! Brother!" Joshua said, staring at the back of Chrno's head with a small smile on his face. Chrno was in his room, but his door was open, which usually meant that people could come in and talk to him if they happened to need it. Chrno turned around and saw just who he had expected stading in his doorway. He smiled and waved his hand in a gesture that told Joshua to come into the room. Joshua thankfully complied, and shut the door behind him, which explained a lot to Chrno. They stayed there in silence for a minute or two, Joshua leaning against the door, while Chrno sat on his bed. Neither seemed to want to break the silence, but someone had to. And that someone .. was ...

"I need to find the perfect birthday present for Az," He stated simply. Chrno laughed, then grinned at his soon-to-be younger brother.

"Well .. you _are_ the love of her life, you should know at least a little bit of what she likes .." Chrno said, seeing that this was bothering Joshua greatly.

"Well .. she seems to like flowers .. and she likes to sing .. and .. she seems to like .. " He trailed off.

"Seems to like ..?" Chrno asked, urging him to continue.

"Seems to like ... spending time with .. me," Joshua said, his face becoming a crimson color at that comment. Chrno laughed again.

"Joshua, you two love each other, there's no reason to be blushing like that," Joshua glared daggers at Chrno.

"I know, I know .. I guess this whole relationship thing is just taking some time to get used to. I love her so much, and although it's been about half a year now, it feels like only yesterday that we shared our first kiss .." Joshua smiled at the memory of that moment.

"That'll be a nice thing for her to know," Said Chrno, who sounded a bit relieved to the ears of Joshua. Joshua looked over to Chrno suspiciously.

"Wait a minute .. do you know something that I don't?" Chrno sighed, then looked to Joshua again.

"I can't lie to you. Azmaria has talked to Rosette a lot, trying to get advice and just spilling her feelings out to her. And you know how Rosette tends to tell me these things .. "

"Go on .."

"Joshua, Azmaria has noticed a change in you recently. You seem to 'have a different air about you,' as she says."

" .. What is that supposed to mean ..?" Joshua asked, confused, and slightly suprised.

"She's worried, Joshua. She's scared that you don't love her anymore." Joshua's eyes widened.

"She dosen't think I love her .. ?"

"Well .. that's only what I gather from Rosette .." Chrno said, looking to Joshua.

"I love her with all of my heart .. I love her .. so much .." Joshua said, almost monotonously. He stared at the floor, his brain trying to comprehend what he had just heard. He loved Azmaria more than anything, more than anybody .. _Have I not been showing it? _He asked himself.

"Joshua .. hey, you there?" Joshua snapped back to reality at the sound of Chrno's voice.

"Yeah .. " He said, obviously very depressed over this situation.

"It seems you really do love her .." Chrno said softly, with a small smile.

"Yeah .. but she dosen't deserve me .." Joshua said sadly. "She deserves someone better, who will make her feel like she's loved all the time .." Joshua tried to hold back the fact that he was dying inside.

"She loves you, just as you love her."

"But I make her feel unloved, how .. how can she put up with me like this!" Joshua asked, raising his voice a bit.

"Joshua. Plan out her birthday. Make it special, make it something she won't forget for as long as she lives." Chrno put a hand on Joshua's shoulder.

"I never was good at planning things .. I'm better than Rosette, but that's not saying much."

"I'll help you, then. But first, I must ask you some questions, to see if you think this present for her is 'the perfect present.' Is that all right with you ..?" Chrno asked.

" ... All right. Thanks, Brother." Joshua said, regaining a small smile. Chrno chuckled.

"Anytime, brother."

**

* * *

**

"Rosette! Rosette, are you up yet?" Azmaria called as she stood at her friend's door. She knocked on the door a few times, then heard a sound that sounded like someone getting sick. Yup. Rosette was up, all right. Without a second thought, Azmaria came into the room quietly, shutting the door behind her and rushing into the room, where, as she expected, she saw Rosette, retching into a garbage can that was available at the time. Rosette sat on the floor near her bed, looking completely awful. Azmaria came and took her place beside her and rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's all right, Rosette .. just think, you're going to be a mom in less than nine months .. don't worry about getting sick, it's all worth it .."

"DAMN IT! Why did this have to happen BEFORE the wedding!" Rosette sobbed, before throwing her head into the garbage and throwing up once more. When she brought her head out again, she clung to Azmaria and sobbed. Azmaria continued to try her best to comfort Rosette as she went through this torture. Rosette knew what she was going to go through, and she didn't care, because she wanted to have a baby. She had told Azmaria this the night before, when they had said goodnight to the guys and headed off to their rooms. Azmaria promised that she would be there for Rosette until Chrno knew, and definately afterwards, if she needed it.

" .. I think it's over for now .." Rosette said, but continued to cling to Azmaria and cry, as if she were thinking that if she let go, she would throw up again. She didn't think she could handle throwing up again without throwing up the baby in the process. Azmaria kept her comforting session up, hoping that it wouldn't be this bad every morning until the baby was born. She hated seeing Rosette crying like this, especially when it's because of something she wants, and at the moment is unescapable.

"I think so too. That's a good thing," Azmaria said softly, starting to hum a song while trying to get Rosette to calm down. It seemed to be working.

"Azzy .. thank you for being here .. I .. I hope Chrno wants to have a baby, too .. because i'm going through hell because of it .." Rosette joked, though she was partly telling the truth. Azmaria smiled and gave a small laugh.

"I'm sure he'll love to hear the news. I just hope that this dosen't happen to me, when I get married .."

"I hope not either. You really don't want to be throwing up the morning of your wedding, that's for sure!" Rosette said with a laugh, which made Azmaria laugh as well, glad that the normal Rosette was finally back.

"Come on, Rosette. Let's get you cleaned up, and down to the cafeteria for breakfast." Rosette groaned, and reluctantly let go of Azmaria.

"I don't even want to think about food right now .." Azmaria frowned.

"That's not good .. remember, you're eating for two now .."

"Yeah, Yeah, I know .. I'll probably eat everything in sight when I get to the cafeteria anyway. I've been doing that for the past week!" Rosette said with a laugh, then stood up with the help of Azmaria.

"What are you talking about, 'all week'? You do that all the time, Rosette," Azmaria said with a grin, which made Rosette laugh and blush.

"Yeah, well the cafeteria is going to have an extreme shortage of food for about nine months!" They both laughed at this, and went to retrieve clothes for Rosette. Rosette wiped her mouth off with her handkerchief and frowned.

"Note to self: Brush your teeth really, really good while pregnant."

And they both laughed once more.

**

* * *

**

"So, you know what store to go to for Azmaria's gift, right Joshua?" Chrno asked Joshua, while they were both eating breakfast at the usual table. Joshua nodded.

"I saw this really beautiful one at that one shop .. you know, the one with the weird old guy who sells the really nice stuff? Yeah, we've heard good things about that shop, so obviously, Azmaria was looking there a lot. She kept staring at one of them, that's the one i'm getting her." Joshua was beaming. He and Chrno had been planning out Azmaria's birthday for the past few hours, while waiting for the girls to arrive. They both figured that Azmaria was having a hard time getting Rosette out of bed, as usual, and that they were going to be a little late - that was to be expected of Rosette. Azmaria was usually with Rosette, unless she got extremely hungry and decided to go to the cafeteria on her own, which was a rare occasion in itself.

"All right. We'll get everything set up while we're out. I'll go with you so that Rosette and Azmaria don't think it's suspicious. We'll just tell them we're havng a 'guy day.'" Chrno said this with a smile, and Joshua smiled too.

"I hope she enjoys her birthday .." Joshua said softly, then looked to his pastry and took a bite out of it, chewing thoughtfully.

"I'm sure she will, Joshua," Chrno said, then went back to his breakfast as well. All was silent for a few minutes before Rosette and Azmaria came into the room .. well .. Rosette was running as fast as she can torwards the breakfast line, while Azmaria laughed and took her time. Joshua laughed at his sister's rush to get her beloved food, then looked to Azmaria and smiled warmly. Azmaria caught his eye and smiled back, waving for a second before she had to go detach Rosette from the porriage bowl. Chrno looked over to Rosette with a funny look on his face, then looked to Joshua.

"Is it just me, or is she eating more than usual ..?" They both stared at each other for a moment, as if thinking of the past week, then shrugged their shoulders, laughing as Rosette and Azmaria came back to the table, and Rosette started eating like it was going to be taken away from her in five seconds.

It was going to be a very eventful rest of the week, and even longer, though the two guys didn't know it quite yet.

_**

* * *

**_

_**To Be Continued ...**_

* * *

****

**Another Mindless Ramble:** Yay! Here's chapter three, folks! Yay! I finished it while July 28th became July 29th! So, people .. HAPPY TODAY! xD Hehehe! Wow, July 30th is tomorrow .. then the next day is the 31st, and then it becomes August, and I go back to school on the 8th, and ..

Wait .. Oh no .. Oh, no no no ..

**I go back to school on August 8th. o.o**

That's not good. No, No .. That means that chapters won't be coming too quickly now. BAH.

Oh well. :D At least it's something to do when i'm caught in a boring lecture about the American Revolution:D!

Allrighty people, you know what to do! Press the little 'Submit Review' button, and leave this girl some feedback! Because the story's not going to write itself .. :3 Until Next time .. may life leave you dancing for more! n.n Yay!


	4. Sweet Seventeen: Part One

**Another Mindless Ramble:** UGH. I've been BUSY. x.x Anyway, 'allo all:D Rika here, finally writing Chapter 4 of **_Amenable_**! Hehehe, yeeeesss .. I am FINALLY updating. I've been a bit busy, and it's only been two weeks of school! Or has it been three? I have no idea. Anyway, it's only going to get worse - My English teacher and my mother think that I should be in Honors English. Sooooo .. we're trying to get me into Honors. YAY! And Also .. I'm going to be practicing a lot for this Racial Harmony Show that I reaaaaally want to sing for. :D I'm in Musical Theater this year, and each year we have this Racial Harmony Week Show, right? Yeah. I signed up to sing **Sayonara Solitia** for the show, so i'm going to be practicing a lot. Not to mention that I'm doing a trio, two solos, and a bunch of homework that I usually forget about until the last minute. n.n; Yeah. Not good, but okay.

I have put up a few more Fullmetal Alchemist fanfictions, I wrote those when I had the ideas for them. n.n Go check them out, if you'd like. :3 ANYWAY! Onto the thank-yous. :D I got a lot of reviews, hehehehe .. I think it's quite evident that this fic is much more popular than **_Someone Like Me_**, that's for sure. n.n

**THANK YOU TO ...**

**Julian-chan  
****Kurasuku (My big sister. :D)  
****Another Tomorrow  
****Fox Kitsune (times three! thanks!)  
****InuObsessed o.o  
****randompersn  
****Maiden of the Moon  
****Rydia the Dark Angel  
****Kohryu  
****;gsa'  
****BlueFox of the Moon (Sorry about not e-mailing, busy time. x.x)  
****The True Queen of Hell  
****Tsuki Hoshi Hikari  
****Ali  
****Sandy**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! n.n**

OKAY! I think I should go onto the story, now that i've gotten that huge list over with. xD Prepare for Chapter 4! Whee!

**DISCLAIMER OF DOOM:** ... I DON'T OWN. :D! YAY!

**

* * *

**

_**Amenable**_

_**By: Rika**_

_**Chapter Four: Sweet Seventeen -Part One**_

**

* * *

**

Early one day, Joshua arose from his bed, unable to go back to sleep after waking up. He went through his daily routine, taking a shower, brushing his teeth, combing his hair, making sure that he was presentable and ready to meet the day ahead of him. Once he was finished, he stared at himself in the mirror for a moment, not failing to notice his pale complexion, and his hands were shaking. With that thought, he took a deep breath, then walked away from the mirror, out the door, into the hallway, and down the hall torwards another room, his legs taking him to the room almost on instinct.

Joshua knocked on the door quietly, as not to wake anyone else up. When he heard silence on the other end of the room, he placed his hand on the doorknob and pushed the door open, making sure to close it afterwards. He stood against the door, shaking slightly with fear as he thought about the coming events of the day. He finally detached himself from the door and went to the side of the only bed in the room, sitting himself on the side and placing a hand on the body that lay in it. His hand gently shook the one who lay there, sleeping lightly in the dark.

"Chrno .. Brother, wake up .." Joshua whispered softly, almost desperately.

"Mmmrgh ..." Chrno groaned as he stirred, fully waking up and blinking at Joshua sleepily. "Joshua ..?"

"Today's the day, Chrno .." Chrno blinked at Joshua again, then looked to a small pocketwatch that Rosette had given him for Christmas one year, looking back to Joshua shortly afterwards.

"Joshua, it's 4:30 in the morning. Go back to bed."

"But Chrno, I Can'-"

"Go back to bed, Joshua."

"But I-"

"NOW."

"Jeez, Chrno, let me finish!" Chrno layed still for a moment, before sighing heavily and sitting up to face his soon-to-be younger brother with a complacent smile upon his face.

"Okay, Joshua. What's wrong?" He asked. Joshua hesitated for a moment, before blurting it out.

"I'm scared she won't like what I got her. I'm afraid that she won't be happy with me, I just wish .. oh God, I love her, I just .. She's the only one I could ever love, I would be heartbroken if she didn't love me as much as I love her .. and .. and .." Joshua trailed off, thinking of the worst that could happen, and shaking even more. Chrno chuckled softly.

"You're making it sound like you're getting married, Joshua!" Joshua glared at Chrno.

"Yeah, well it's similar."

"Joshua, you're not going to get married to her right away. Relax, it's just her birthday. She loves you, and she'll be more than happy to spend so much time with you. She'll be happy that you love her, and she'll be grateful to have someone like you in her life, who loves her and cherishes her like no other can," Chrno said reassuringly.

"But what if-"

"She loves you. Don't even try to think differently." Joshua sighed.

"Yeah. Thanks." He smiled.

"Well, you know it's true," Chrno said with a smile.

"How do you stay calm all the time? Do you ever wonder if Rosette really loves you?" Joshua asked.

"I used to wonder. But I know that she does. Lately, though .."

"Huh? What's going on with you two?" Joshua asked again.

"Nothing, that's the thing," Chrno looked a little bit downhearted.

"Nothing? So that means you two are basically the same as always?"

"No, it's different. It's like she's hiding something from me .. She's been acting a bit different, she looks paler. I keep asking if she's sick, but she's so stubborn, she won't tell me." Chrno looked to Joshua. "Azmaria seems to be hiding something, too. Haven't you noticed?" Joshua shook his head.

"I've been so worried about the way she's feeling, I haven't noticed much of anything." Chrno sighed.

"I know something's up. I just wish she would tell me about it .. i'm so worried .. I don't want her to get really sick, or worse .." Chrno's fists tightened. Joshua looked at Chrno, wishing he knew what to say.

"... Chrno, she'll probably tell you sometime, whatever's going on. Remember, Rosette is horrible at keeping secrets!" Joshua laughed. "Give it some time, she'll tell you." Chrno chuckled.

"I hope you're right, Joshua. I don't want her to go through ... whatever's going on, alone." Joshua stood and walked torwards the door.

"Go back to bed, Brother. I'll go prepare things for later." With that, Joshua was out the door. Chrno layed down in his bed again and closed his eyes. After a few minutes that way, he opened them again.

"Ahh, Crap. I can't sleep now."

**

* * *

**At the same time as Joshua's exit from Chrno's room, Rosette's eyes snapped open, and she scrambled out of bed, rushing to the nearest trash can that she could find, bending over and retching into it. Not long afterwards, Azmaria rushed into the room, and their normal routine went into session; Every morning, as Rosette woke up with a serious case of morning sickness, Azmaria would rush into the room as fast as she could, being there to comfort her best friend as much as possible while she went through her time of pure hell. 

"I don't like this, Azzy .." Rosette sobbed as Azmaria rubbed her back to comfort her. "I don't like this at all .."

"I know, Rosette. It pains me to see you this way .." Azmaria said soothingly.

"Yeah, well just wait until Joshua knocks you up. Do me a favor and make sure it's _after_ you get married?" Azmaria tried not to giggle, though that didn't stop her from blushing a light red color.

"I promise, Rosette." She said softly.

**

* * *

**Joshua was on his way to the cafeteria, and decided to take the long way, therefore, he had to pass both Rosette and Azmaria's rooms on the way. He tried to go by quietly, as not to wake anybody up .. but he heard soft crying from one of the rooms, and decided to go investigate it. As he came closer to the source of the sobs, his eyes widened as he realized that they were coming from Rosette's room. Thinking that something horrible happened, he ran to his sister's room and burst in. 

"Rosette, is something wro-" He stopped and stared a the sight. His sister was kneeled on the floor, crying over a trash can, while Azmaria was rubbing her back gently, trying to comfort her in her woe. Azmaria looked to Joshua, her eyes widening slightly, as she silently mouthed to Joshua to close the door. He obeyed, then rushed over to his sister and his girlfriend.

"What's going on, Az?" He asked gently. Azmaria sighed, seeing that there was no other choice but to tell him.

"Joshua .. there is going to be a new arrival coming soon." Joshua blinked.

"Az, the order's always getting new members, why should this one be any different?" Joshua noticed Azmaria looking at him intensely, and it just clicked.

"WHAT!" Azmaria covered Joshua's mouth, trying to cut off his yelling.

"Joshua, please, you're going to wake everyone up .."

"Sorry .." Joshua apologized as Azmaria took her hand away. "So, you mean .. i'm going to be an uncle ..? Rosette's going to .. Rosette and Chrno are going to be parents ..?" Azmaria nodded. Joshua fell back, stunned.

"Oh God .." Azmaria giggled.

"Joshua, it's a wonderful thing! Those two are going to have a baby, they're going to love being parents .."

"Rosette's going to be a mom .. that poor child .." Joshua said jokingly. Rosette glared at her brother.

"You'd better be glad i'm not feeling up to chasing you around the order and beating you with a broom, little brother," She said angrily.

"I guess so, big sister," Joshua said with a smile, before wrapping his arms around Rosette in a fond embrace. "This is so .. so wonderful! Wait until Chrno hears about this!"

"Don't tell him, Joshua." Azmaria requested softly. Joshua blinked.

"Why not, Az?" He asked curiously.

"We don't want him to worry about Rosette even more than he already does. We'll tell him after the wedding is over, just please, try to keep it from him for now," Azmaria answered. Joshua nodded.

"Understood. But you should know, he's already very worried about Rosette. He's noticed a change. It's only a matter of time before he finds out for himself." Azmaria smiled.

"Well, we'll deal with that when the time comes. He's going to be happy, anyway." Joshua smiled and nodded.

"Anyway, Azmaria, I think i'm okay now. You go and rest until later tonight," Rosette said with a small smile, wiping off her chin with a cloth.

"Later tonight ..? What's going to happen later tonight, Rosette?" Azmaria asked curiously. Rosette looked to Joshua and grinned. She knew what today was. Joshua chuckled, then took Azmaria into his arms and kissed her quickly, pulling back almost immediately after kissing her.

"Happy Birthday, My Love .."

_**... TO BE CONTINUED ...**_

* * *

**Mindless Ramble:** PART ONE! WHOOHOO! Ahh, okay. :D So as you can tell, there is going to be another part to Azmaria's birthday! The next part will follow what happens during her birthday, and lemmie tell ya, it's some good stuff. :3 Well, ya'll know the drill - You've read it, Review for me and keep this girl happy! Yay! Thanks in advance for reading:D 


	5. Sweet Seventeen: Part Two

**A/N:** 'Allo everyone! I'm here, again, and I am officially in Honors English! YAY! But on the dark side, I won't be practicing like mad. xD Ahh well. I'll just get to the story.

But First .. **Thank you to my reviewers! _Amenable_ has officially gotten more reviews than _Someone Like Me_! **

**GIGANTIC THANKS TO ..  
****Kohryu  
****Maiden of the Moon  
****BlueFox of the Moon  
****InuObsessed o.o  
****Sandy  
****Another Tomorrow  
****Fox Kitsune  
****randmpersn  
****ChibiRaccoon  
****AngelJulian  
****Pyrochild123  
****SleepDebtFairy**

Okay Now! On with the story:D

**

* * *

**

_**Amenable  
**__**By: Rika  
**__**Chapter Five: Sweet Seventeen - Part Two**_

**

* * *

**"I don't get it, Joshua," Rosette said between gulps of her food at the breakfast table, "How can Azmaria forget her own birthday?" Joshua didn't answer, but continued just poking and prodding at his food, as if he were lost in thought. Rosette noticed her younger brother's silence, and stopped cramming food into her mouth at the speed of light long enough to avert her cerulean gaze to him and watch for a moment. As she watched, Joshua kept poking at his food, never stopping to acknowledge that his older sister's eyes were upon him. Rosette kept watching him for a few moments more, watching as he kept playing with his food, poking and prodding it like it was actually interesting. Rosette's cheeks puffed out in anger at being ignored, and she had to remind herself of what today was to keep from strangling him. Rosette finally waved a hand in front of Joshua's face to get his attention. 

"Hellooooooo, Joshua! This isn't the time to be in la-la land! Reality is calling to you!" Joshua's eyes narrowed, and Rosette's hand was gently slapped away from his face. Again, Rosette's cheeks puffed out in an attempt to control her anger.

"Joshua, what is wrong with you? You know that today is supposed to be a happy day, so why are you being such an ass?" Rosette asked him forcefully. Joshua sighed.

"I'm just nervous, that's all, sis .." Rosette laughed and slapped her brother lightly on the back.

"What's there to be nervous about, Joshua? It's not like you're going to propose to her, right?" Rosette stared at Joshua, who stared right back at his older sister with an unreadable expression on his face. Rosette's face became serious, and so did her attitude. When Joshua didn't answer, she became a bit scared.

"Joshua, are you planning on proposing to Azzy?" Joshua stared at Rosette for another moment, then looked away.

"ANSWER ME." Rosette ordered, a hint of panic in her voice. Joshua was silent for a bit longer, then ..

" ... No, Rosette! I'm not!" Joshua finally responded, then burst out into laughter. "You should have seen the look on your face, Rosette!" For a moment, Rosette looked relieved. Then, when she realized that Joshua was still laughing, a look of murder appeared, and she slapped Joshua on the back even harder than before.

"OWW!" Joshua yelled as he felt the impact of the blow from Rosette, then felt that he couldn't breathe as she put her arm around his neck in a headlock.

"You have no idea how much that SCARED me, little brother .." Rosette whispered in a murderous tone. Joshua's air supply was slowly diminishing with every passing second that Rosette had him in the headlock; it took every bit of air that Joshua could muster just to cry out "Rosette! Stop!" Luckily for Joshua, though, Rosette's 'significant other' came upon the scene and rushed over, prying his fiancee off of her younger brother.

"Joshua, you really should know better than to tease her like that .." Chrno sighed as he sat between the siblings, one side fuming, and the other side scared to death.

"I know .. but I haven't done that in a while, I just wanted to have a little fun .." Joshua said while cowering beside Chrno.

"Marriage is no laughing matter, Joshua!" Rosette fumed. "You don't propose to a girl after being with her for only a few months, it dosen't work that way!"

"But i'm not proposing to her yet, Sis!" Joshua said shakily.

"I can just _smell_ the sibling love in this room," Chrno sighed and shook his head. "Look, Rosette. I know for a fact that Joshua isn't going to propose to Azmaria right now. He knows very well that it comes later."

"It's still not something to laugh ov-" Rosette cut her speech short and placed a hand to her abdominal area, wincing in pain. Chrno looked to Rosette, expecting her to finish her sentence, but saw her pained expression instead. His eyes widened and he immediately put his hands on her shoulders.

"Rosette! Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you? Please tell me you'r-"

"CHRNO!" Rosette cut him off with a growl. "It's j-just that time o-of the month .. i-i've got a c-cramp .. ARGH! I'm going to the bathroom!" Rosette announced as if it were something she would normally say, and stood up from her seat, rushing torwards the "bathroom" Chrno almost got up and ran after her to make sure she was okay, but Joshua held him back.

"She's going to the bathroom, Chrno," Joshua said with a small smile. "'Bathroom' is code for 'Privacy,' you know!" Chrno looked to Joshua with a slight glare, then sat down again.

"Joshua, what's wrong with Rosette?" Chrno asked forcefully, out of worry for his fiancee. Joshua looked suprised.

"Nothing, it's just that time of the month for her-"

"She was lying. What's going on? You and Azmaria both know, I can tell. So you tell me," Chrno interrupted. Joshua narrowed his eyes at Chrno, then responded.

"Why do you think she was lying?"

"She stutters when she's lying. Even you should know that by now."

"How do you know that she wasn't in intense pain?" Joshua asked again, trying his best to keep his sister's pregnancy a secret, and respect her wishes.

"Joshua, i'm not stupid! Rosette dosen't just get up and go to the bathroom every time she has a cramp! Something is going on with her, and everyone seems to know what it is except me! I don't like being kept in the dark, I want to know what is wrong with the love of my life!" Chrno yelled angrily at Joshua, which made the two very glad that they were in an empty cafeteria. Joshua stared at Chrno for a moment, then stood up.

"I understand how you're feeling, Chrno. You're going to have to ask Rosette about this, though. I've been sworn to secrecy, and besides, Rosette should be the one to tell you anyway," Joshua smiled at his future brother. "I can tell you one thing, though .."

"And what's that?" Chrno growled, obviously very worried, and very tired of all of this.

"You're going to be very happy about the news." Joshua turned and started walking torwards the doors of the cafeteria.

"Where are you going?" Chrno asked, and stood up to follow him.

"I've got to go prepare some more for a certain special someone's birthday," Joshua laughed. "Just go ask Rosette about this later. She's going to have to tell you sometime, anyway." With that, Joshua was out the door, leaving a stunned Chrno to ponder over his words. Chrno was silent for a moment.

"Why would I be happy about something that causes Rosette to be in pain ..?" He asked himself aloud, then exited the cafeteria, on his way to Rosette's room.

**

* * *

**Azmaria was in her room at the time, having just finished taking a shower, and was getting dressed. She had her slip on, and was getting ready to put the rest of her uniform on for the day, when she heard a frantic knocking at her door. Azmaria spun around, rushing to the door and opening it curiously. When she opened it, she saw Rosette standing there, looking so much in pain that she might cry. Azmaria became curious, and her gaze shifted to the hand that was clutching the fabric of her shirt at the stomach, and immediately ushered Rosette to the bed, helped her sit down, and closed the door. 

"Rosette, what happened!" Azmaria asked as she rushed back over torwards Rosette's side, alarmed.

"It .. hurts .." Rosette barely managed to breathe out shakily. Azmaria gently helped Rosette lay down on her bed, taking her hand gently and telling her to calm down. Rosette's breathing continued to be shaky for several minutes, before slowly but surely, it became normal again. Azmaria looked as if she were thinking throughly about something before questioning Rosette.

"Rosette, were you extremely angry just now?" Azmaria asked gently as she coninued holding onto Rosette's hand.

"Yes," Rosette murmured quietly, "Because of Joshua." Azmaria wasn't suprised that Joshua was the one who had made her angry; after all, the two of them were brother and sister, and no matter how close they were, they still had their moments. What she was more suprised about, was the fact that just a simple argument with her younger brother could have this effect on Rosette ..

"Rosette, you should know that when the mother is upset, the baby is upset as well .. you were lucky this time that you didn't lose the baby," Azmaria told Rosette, relieved that it didn't resort to that this time.

"YOU MEAN I COULD HAVE LOST THE BABY?" Rosette screamed, instantly panicking again.

"ROSETTE! Calm down, just calm down!" Azmaria said again, not so softly this time. Rosette held onto Azmaria's hand even tighter when another sharp pain entered her lower stomach, but let go a minute later.

"Calm down .. it's okay, you didn't lose the baby .. " Azmaria whispered softly to her friend, still having a hold of her hand.

"I think i'm okay now, Azzy .." Rosette whispered, but still held onto Azmaria's hand, just in case.

"Rosette, promise me right now that you won't panic when I tell you this, okay?" Azmaria said gently, continuing when she saw Rosette nod her head in agreement.

"You're going to have to work on staying calm. Since you're pregnant, you're going to be having a lot of mood swings, and your moods will all be at full swing. For example, when you're mad, you're furious," Azmaria explained to Rosette quietly. Rosette nodded, saying she understood. Azmaria continued.

"If you get yourself too worked up, the baby could .. oh, how can I put this .. the baby could overreact, and could end up dying while still inside of you."

"You've been reading up on this, haven't you?" Rosette breathed out. Azmaria nodded.

"You've been so busy with the wedding plans that you really haven't realized that you have another life inside of you .. or at least, it seems that way," Azmaria commented.

"How can you forget when you wake up at the crack of dawn every morning and immediately rush to the nearest trash can you can find?" Rosette complained. "I have read a few books about it, but since I was trying to keep it a secret from Chrno, I haven't been able to do much. Thanks for helping, Azzy." Rosette grinned wearily.

"You really should cut down on the work, Rosette .. it's not good for the baby .." Azmaria chided gently.

"I know, but I have to make it so that Chrno dosen't suspect anything," Rosette whined. "Besides, I can't just sit around doing nothing, it makes my head hurt."

"Then sleep!" Azmaria laughed. "God knows you need some! You've got bags under your eyes!"

"But how will the wedding get planned?" Rosette whined some more.

"Rosette, you've had the wedding planned since the month Chrno proposed to you. Give it a rest. I know that you want to have the perfect wedding, but keep in mind that not everything is going to go perfectly," Azmaria said with a smile. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and without warning, Chrno opened it and poked his head inside.

"Hey, Azmaria, have you seen Roset-" Chrno's eyes widened as he saw Rosette laying on Azmaria's bed, still looking like she was in pain. "Rosette!" He rushed over to her side. Azmaria sighed.

"Well, there's no hiding it now .." Chrno looked over to Azmaria as she said this and cocked an eyebrow.

"No hiding what?" He asked curiously.

"Tell him, Rosette. And stay calm about it, all right?" Azmaria advised. Rosette nodded, and sat up slowly.

"Chrno .. promise me you won't faint when I tell you this." Rosette requested. Chrno nodded, holding her hands in his.

" ... I'm pregnant."

All was silent for a moment. And then ..

" ... You're pregnant?" Chrno asked, almost in disbelief. Rosette nodded.

" ... You're carrying my child, **right now**?" Again, Rosette nodded.

All was silent again for another few moments .. then ..

"You're having a baby!" Chrno laughed joyously and hugged his soon-to-be wife. "We're going to be parents, Rosette!" He cheered, as he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her softly.

"You're not mad?" Rosette asked, a bit stunned.

"Mad? How can I be mad? This is wonderful! Why didn't you tell me sooner, Rosette? We're going to have a baby! Our first child!" Chrno said happily, and Rosette grinned.

"We're going to be parents, Chrno! I'm going to be a mother!" Rosette squealed out in delight, and embraced Chrno tightly. While all of the commotion was going on, There was another knock at the door, and Azmaria walked over to it with a huge smile on her face, opening it to discover Joshua standing there.

"Why is there a party going on in here, and why wasn't I invited?" Joshua said jokingly, watching as his older sister and her fiancee embraced in happiness.

"Ahh .. he knows. I knew he'd be happy about the news!" Joshua wrapped his arms around Azmaria and whispered in her ear. Azmaria giggled.

"I'll bet Rosette feels better about telling him, too," She said happily and smiled up at Joshua. Joshua grinned and kissed Azmaria quickly, keeping his arms around her as he addressed the other two lovebirds in the room.

"Hey! Rosette, Chrno! You'd better be ready tonight! Formal dress!" Joshua said with a smile.

"Huh? Why formal dress?" Rosette asked curiously, and Chrno looked to her with a smile, which Rosette understood immediately. "Oooohhh .. All right then." Azmaria became confused.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"It's your birthday, remember? We're going to celebrate." Joshua said with a smile, as he hugged Azmaria closer to him. Azmaria blushed.

"But-"

"No buts. We're going to celebrate. That's one part of the suprise," Joshua commanded.

" .. Okay," Azmaria complied, her cheeks still a bit red. Chrno and Rosette smiled at each other.

"Well, we'll be off! I'm going to make sure that the future mother of my child gets some rest before we go out tonight," Chrno said.

"Heeey! I feel good enough to get around!" Rosette whined.

"You were just in pain, right?" Chrno said.

"How did you know?" Rosette questioned.

"First, you were lying down in Azmaria's bed. Second, just because the contract isn't draining your life anymore, dosen't mean we're not a part of each other," Chrno chuckled and swept Rosette off of her feet and into his arms again, while Rosette laughed in delight.

"We'll see you two later!" Rosette called as Chrno carried her to her room.

Joshua laughed, then finally let go of Azmaria, looking at what she was wearing for the first time since he came into the room. His cheeks became red, noticing that she was only in her slip, and he looked away, muttering an apology. Azmaria giggled.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, you've seen me like this before, Joshua." Joshua's face became redder at the memory of when she was singing in the lake. Azmaria laughed.

"You can't say you didn't like it," She said. Joshua grinned.

"How about we replay that scene?" Before Azmaria could answer, she was pushed down onto the bed, giggling wildly at the sensation of light grazes across her skin from Joshua's fingers tickling her. Once Joshua tried to make the transition to her stomach, Azmaria grabbed his arm with one hand and began tickling him with the other. Joshua tried to contain his laughter, but couldn't, just like the last time. Joshua tried to regain control of this tickle war once again, and ended up on top of Azmaria. The two stared into each others' eyes again, the memory of the last time this happened playing through their heads. This time was different, though.

This time, they knew they were in love, and didn't try to hide it. Joshua didn't hesitate to kiss her passionately when he found himself leaning in.

After a while, Joshua finally pulled back, and got off of her quickly, feeling lightheaded. Azmaria sat up and tried to ask him what was wrong, but he stood and started walking torwards the door. Before he exited the room, though, he looked back at Azmaria with a smile.

"Oh .. Az .. remember to bring a change of normal clothes, too. For the other part of the celebration." With those words, he opened her door and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her and rushing to his room. He didn't even hear her answer. He opened his door, ran inside, and closed it, placing his back against the wood of the door and sliding down.

" ... I almost did something I know i'll regret .." Joshua breathed out, his face flushed.

He knew he wanted her. He knew he had to get out before something more than what was happening actually happened.

Joshua placed a hand against his forehead and sighed. "Damn .."

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED ..**_

* * *

**RAMBLE OF THE AUTHOR: **AHH! That has to be the hottest thing I have EVER written! xD Guys, if you ever look at my stories that i've posted, you will see that none of them are past T, or PG-13. This chapter would have been rated M, if I hadn't have made Joshua stop. xD Oh My God. This just shows that i'm developing a sixteen year old mind, finally. xD

Anyway .. in my last chapter, I did say that Part Two would be about what happens on Azmaria's birthday. That's partly true, because all of this DOES happen on Azmaria's birthday. But you might have thought that it would be the birthday party in general.

.. Okay, I lied. xD Hey, it's not my fault! I have no idea where this story is going, it's not like it's prequel at all ..

**Inner Rika:** IT'S BETTER:D!

... According to the reviews, it is. xD Anyway, You know the drill. :3 You read, You like, You Review, You tell me if I have any typos. Haha! Actually, any suggestions at all to make the story better are accepted. :D

OKAY PEOPLE! POLL TIME! Yay! I'm going to ask you some little poll questions throughout the remainder of the fanfic, God knows when it's going to end, but these poll questions are going to help me with the fanfic. :D A lot. I mean it.

Sooo. A lot of people who write fanfictions where one character or another gets pregnant all have the same questions. Here it is again.

**I'm having trouble deciding if Chrno and Rosette's child will be a boy or a girl. What gender do you think their child should be?**

That's it for this chapter. :D I'll try to write the next one soon! n.n Seeya later!


End file.
